Love and Lightening
by Anime-Goddess2
Summary: An update long over due! There is a storm rolling in, and Kenshin reflects on his feelings for Kaoru. What happens when being caught in the rain, leads to heated confessions? KK Warning: lemon content
1. Caught in the Rain

Love and Lightening 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the anime series that I adore! Rock on Kenshin!

**Summary :** Well, this is your basic Kenshin and Kaoru get together story. It might develop into a full length story with like a killer plot and stuff like that, depending if you guys, the readers tell me its worth your time. Yes this has the potential of becoming a lemon, so you have been warned!

CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT

The wind blew harshly over the trees and rolled across the hills of think grass. The birds were silent, and all that could be heard was the rustling grass, and the distant drum of thunder, fitting the gray sky. '_A storm is coming…_' thought the man alone by the river. All others having retreated to their homes most likely, the prospect of rain chasing them indoors.

His amethyst eyes closed slowly, _'I should be heading home, that I should'_ the rurouni sighed heavily, "Home" He said aloud to himself, a word so small, yet holding so much meaning for him. After wandering for 10 years, he now had a home. '_All thanks to her…_'

He reopened his eyes as the first drop of light rain struck his scarred cheek. He could vividly remember the day he had first crossed paths with Kaoru. To see someone so beautiful, with such a strong swordsmen's spirit, had struck a chord with him.

But now, after spending all this time by her side, seeing her strength, and her determination; Kaoru's devotion to him was no longer one sided, he loved her. It had taken him the longest time to realize it, but his heart was all for her. She had unwittingly saved his life on more than one occasion, her mere existence kept him breathing.

Kenshin's thoughts continued to wander freely, even as the rain had begun to fall steadily, soaking him thoroughly to the bone. The former manslayer was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not notice he was being watched.

"Kaoru…" he whispered to himself with a smile.

~ ---*--- ~

Holding an umbrella firmly in her hand, Kauro Kamiya set out from the dojo, the approaching storm causing her to worry for Kenshin. The wind pulled playfully at her hair and training gi, but she still searched for him.

A smile crept to her lips, realizing how silly she was, worrying for Kenshin. He was a grown man, and a strong one at that. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. '_But I still worry for him…_'

Kaoru had known for a long time that she loved the rurouni that had stumbled into her life. Though she would never think of confessing to him, it wasn't her place to. _'…and what if he knows, and simply does not return my feelings?'   _That thought often swelled to the surface, causing her heart to sink, and her throat tight.

"Enough of this!" she confided to herself audibly, a look of determination now returning to her deep sapphire eyes. She had to find Kenshin before the storm arrived. That brought her eyes to the steadily darker sky, and the fierce winds weaving through the treetops. With that she jogged towards the river, Kenshin seemed to visit there quite frequently, and she doubted the merchants would still be out in this weather, so the market was out.

'_The river it is then!' _She nodded and quickened her pace slightly as a drop of rain fell on her forehead, followed closely by another. Kaoru frowned and broke into a run, the bridge now coming into sight.

Her feet slid to a stop as she caught sight of Kenshin, as she had found him many times before. He was staring blankly, a thoughtful expression on his face. Even as she opened her umbrella, and the rain began to cascade down, seeping into the earth, he remained standing there.

"Kaoru…" he said softly, but she heard him nonetheless. Assuming it was simply his honed senses, and that he knew it was her, she replied brightly. "Kenshin?" Though she found it odd, he had not referred to her as 'Miss Kaoru' as he always did, at that moment she felt uneasy,_' is something the matter?'_

She watched, as his eyes became alert and his shoulders visibly rigid. "It's raining Kenshin, what are you doing out here!" she decided to cover the uncomfortable situation with false anger as she placed her free hand on her hip, looking sternly at the object of her affection.

~ ---*--- ~

"Kenshin?" came a cheerful, innocent voice from behind him. His thoughts all screeching to a halt, and his eyes widening slightly. He could feel his form grow still.   Even though she couldn't possibly have heard his thoughts, he still felt off guard, how she had been just standing there, why his mind had been intently on her.

But luckily, Kaoru's voice grew stern and the worry for him in her voice grew painfully apparent. It brought a smile to his lips and he turned to her, though he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse for standing in the rain, he scratched the back of his head, and played innocent. "Oh! Miss Kaoru, I am sorry if I worried you, that I am" 

With that he ignored her question and strode over to her, for the first time since it had started raining, realizing how incredibly soaked he was. He could feel his cloths clinging to him in the most irritating way as he stopped at Kaoru's side. He had to pull his crimson bangs from his face in order to see where he was going.

Kaoru's anger seemed to die suddenly as they started walking back towards the dojo, so much so, that he could not refrain from looking towards her. Her expression was closed, and her eyes shifted rapidly. His eyes then lowered to her hands, both clutching the umbrella so tightly that her knuckles had become whitened.

The rurouni smiled softly, '_I suppose Kaoru doesn't like storms, or being out in one at least_.' Kenshin sighed audibly in the uncomfortable silence and returned his gaze to the water-laden street ahead of them. His mind kept returning to Kaoru, wishing he worthy of loving such a woman, worthy of having a second chance.

~ ---*--- ~

The rain was now pouring, and her feet were soaked, but that was not watch plagued Kaoru's mind, it was the thunder that rolled closer and closer with each flash of light. Being the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshine style, she would not admit to being afraid of lightening. It didn't bother her, unless she was in this sort of situation. '_Why did Kenshin have to pick today to go all the way to the river?!_'

With ever sound her eyes darted towards it; she could feel the tension knotting in her shoulders as the walked briskly through Tokyo. Kaoru heard Kenshin sigh and stole a glance his direction. He didn't seem to notice the lightening, or his soaked clothes, he appeared to be thinking of something far away. But something flickered behind his amethyst eyes, sorrow. '_Kenshin?'_

Kaoru parted her lips to ask him what was wrong, but she noticed something odd. Kenshin's hair was rising slightly. Her eyes then shifted to her arms, where the hair there was also sticking up. '_That's odd'_

Then it came there was a blinding flash of light, but this one was immediately followed by a deafening slap of thunder.

She couldn't help it as she screamed and threw her arms around Kenshin's waist and hid her face in his chest. Kaoru was certain they had just been struck by lightening, that is, until she could feel the rain saturating her gi, and sliding over her cheeks.

What she noticed next made her breath catch in her throat. Kenshin had his arms tightly wrapped around her, his hand pressing her head against him. She could heart his heart racing in his chest, and he breathed heavily into her hair.

"Miss Kaoru… are you alright?" he spoke, but his voice seemed weak. Had it frightened him as well? Her eyes opened and she pulled away from him slowly, the adrenaline slowly seeping from her body. "I… I think so." She responded meekly as she looked herself over. That's when she noticed that she and Kenshin were no longer on the street, but on the roof of the house next to it.

Kaoru felt her knees grow weak as she saw that where they had been standing mere moments ago, was scorched earth. 'Kenshin must have used his god-like speed to get us up here before we…' Her mouth was suddenly dry, and she couldn't find the strength to say anything. Before she could regain her composure, Kaoru fainted.

~---*--- ~

Kenshin, felt the static charge suddenly fill the air; bring his mind back to the present. Abruptly he felt the displacement of the air as the lightening bolt careened downward towards them. He turned, and found Kaoru was already turning to embrace him, which made griping her and leaping into the air with god-like speed easier.

His feet connected with the roof as thunder made the ground shake violently, causing him to flinch slightly. _'That was close…' _he whispered inwardly, clutching Kaoru instinctively against him. It was then, when he realized she was trembling, her arms locked firmly around his slender waist.

"Miss Kaoru…are you alright?" but it came out close to a whisper, his suddenly movement, and the instantaneous fear for her safety making his heart drum against his rib cage furiously. When her embrace grew lax and she stepped back, Kenshin inwardly wished she hadn't released him yet; the feel of her arms around him lingering as he eagerly awaited her response. He could without doubt tell how rattled Kaoru was, her eyes were slightly dazed, and her hands were shaking noticeably.

"I… I think so" she spoke softly, her voice tremulous. He watched her eyes grow clear as she looked around, and fall on their previous position. Next thing Kenshin knew, he had to step forward and catch her as she collapsed.

The wander sighed and shook his head softly as he gently lifted her into his arms and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop, soon bringing them to the door of The Kamiya dojo, their home.

Kenshin entered swiftly, to get Kaoru and himself out of the rain. He stepped onto the porch and kicked off his sodden sandals and slid open the door. The warmth from inside made him groan with relief. He closed the door with his foot and continued in.

Worry seeped into his mind when he realized there was no one home, but nearly as soon as the thought of something horrible happening to Yahiko and Sano, he caught a glimpse of something tacked to the far wall.

It was a note, left by Sano "Me and the kid went to Megumi's for dinner since it was Kaoru's night to cook. Sano"

Kenshin fought back a sweat drop, suddenly feeling grateful that Kaoru wasn't conscious to read the note, and that he now knew that his friends were safe.

With that taken care of, he walked quietly to Kaoru's room, the entire dojo silent but for the roll of thunder and constant drops of rain outside. It was also getting late, and the storm clouds had made the inside of house dark, like night almost.

When he finally reached her room, her entered and gently placed her on the floor. _'I really should get her out of these wet cloths…_' The thought of striping off Kaoru's cloths brought a bright blush to his cheeks. He turned and lit a lantern and turned back to her.

"I really should try to wake her…" he placed his hands on her shoulders and lightly shook her, but got no response. "Miss Kaoru?… You need to wake up and get out of these wet cloths, that you do."

 Kenshin frowned and sighed heavily as she remained asleep.

He leaned over her, his hands gripping her gi, and he began to remove it, his hands shaking slightly, in part for fear of Kaoru waking up and hitting him. But aside from fear, desire was begin to swell inside him, his eyes darkening as he watched her still form. Her face was angelic, and peaceful, as she remained sleeping. His eyes tracing over the soft skin of her neck. He swallowed deeply, following the curves of her bound breasts. He knew well he shouldn't be looking at her in such a way while she was unable to protest, but despite all of his samurai strength, and years of training, he could not pull his eyes away.

Kenshin loved her with all of his soul, and his body ached for her touch. Kaoru turned her head to the side and moaned softly in her sleep. Kenshin managed to close his eyes tightly, his fingers tightening into fists on her clothes. His chest rising and falling more rapidly now.

With his eyes sealed forcibly, he continued to remove the soaked material, his fingers occasionally brushing against her warm clad skin. The rurouni swallowed deeply again as he finally removed the last of her clothes. He only opened his eyes after turning to find a blanket of something to put on her to keep her warm.

Upon locating a thick blanket he turned, unwittingly looking on her mostly naked form. He had left the binding on her breasts, not trusting his resolve enough to do so. But now, he once again found himself unable to move, or take his eyes from drinking up the image of pure beauty before him.Her soft skin glowing in the flickering candlelight, her flushed cheeks, and the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest with every breath ._'Get a hold of yourself!' _he scolded himself and looked away; releasing a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

He slung the blanket over her quickly, and felt the tension leave his muscles, but the lust had not left his eyes, no longer sure if his cloths were soaked from rainwater, or sweat. Kenshin knew that he wanted Kaoru, but he had not known to this extent. It was as if ever fiber of his being wished to claim her as his immediately. He could hear her breathing, though it sounded quicker than before, it only drove his conviction to its edge more so.

His eyes remained downcast, his heart pounding in his ears, as al he could do was sit there, sure that any movement on his part would sever any remaining restraint.

~ ---*--- ~

Kaoru vaguely remembered hearing Kenshin's voice, but it wasn't very clear what he said. It was as if she couldn't make herself respond. She was fully aware of his presence, and had the irritating feeling that she needed to wake up. 

However she couldn't make herself stir, until she felt her gi shift slightly, she shifted, a soft moan escaping her parted lips. After that, it felt as if someone was removing her clothes. _'What's going on?'_

An image of Kenshin leaning over her, slowly taking off her gi came to her. He was looking down at her body, and her first reaction was to shout and hit him to avert his eyes, but the desire in his eyes made her quiet, the intensity of his gaze stirred her feelings for him, blushing as his fingers brushed her flesh faintly, and briefly every once and a while.

He then placed his hands on either side of her face, and leaned close to her, his warm body pressed against the length of her body. His eyes locked on hers, gleaming with the intensity of the battousai, yet it was lust, not anger that made them glow so. His lips hovered just over her mouth, until he closed the small distance placing his lips against hers

Kaoru's eyes flew open then, to gaze up at the ceiling of her room. Kenshin was no longer there, and upon moving one of her hands she found a blanket in place of the warmth Kenshin had given her. _'It was only a dream…' _She assured herself, but then she realized she was, in fact, naked. Her eyes darted around, until she found Kenshin sitting next to her.

She started to berate him for undressing her, and for being so presumptuous as to think he could see her naked. Even though in truth, she would like nothing better. But what silenced her was how his eyes remained shadowed under a curtain of copper hair, and how his breathing was deep and heated. 

Kaoru reached out and placed her hand over his, wonder what could be wrong.  The man jerked under her touch as if she had burned him, yet he did not pull away from her touch. Her voice found her again, "Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru?" he replied, his voice deeper, and softer than normal. She closed her eyes, the sound of his voice how it was seemed to send chills down her spin. He had also left off 'Miss' again, this made her wonder, but then she noticed his cloths were still soaked.

"Kenshin your soaked!" she raised her voice,"You'll catch your death if you don't get into something dry soo..." she couldn't finish her sentence, for he looked up, and saw the same lust she had seen in her dream.  Right then she both wanted him to leave, and wanted him to stay, fearing both.

Kaoru remembered her dream, and the numerous ones that had come to her before. She had longed for a moment such as this to come. His desire for her no longer a question. For it was raw and easily read in the rurouni's eyes. If he left, she might never have another chance to tell him her feelings.

On the other hand, she didn't know anything about how to show her affection. Kaoru had never even been kissed, and she seriously doubted she knew how to do anything the look in his eyes implied. _'What if all I manage to do is embarrass myself? ' _ But the more she thought about the feel of Kenshin's hands against her skin, the more she wanted to risk it.

But then Kenshin stood, his eyes shadowed once again. He took two steps before she reached out, gripping his hand in hers, the other clutching the blanket to her chest. He paused, but did not look at her, his muscles tense, and '_Is he shaking?' _Kaoru could feel the faintest tremble in his hand.

Now she felt stupid, she had him, but she couldn't think of anything to say to him, "Don't leave…" she pleaded, and instantly wished she hadn't, she had no way of explaining to him why she wished for him stay with her.

Abruptly Kenshin's hand turned and gripped hers and pulled her up and against him in one strong, fluid movement that left her breathless. His hand remained around Kaoru's, while his other arm encircled her waist, pressing her to his chest. She was now certain he was trembling, as he released a shaking breathing into her hair as he moved to press his cheek against hers. 

She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, and she could hardly breath, the shock of the moment not leaving her fast enough. "Kenshin…" she managed, and she swallowed deeply, her heart now drumming against her ribs like a caged bird. Un sure of what would happen next.

       -------------------------------------------------- ~ * ~ -------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… what did you guys think? This is my first Kenshin fic, so, take this into consideration when reviewing, now don't get me wrong. I welcome flames, or rather constructive criticism! It's the only way to get better. Though I'll save you the time, I know there are grammar errors, so don't bother mentioning anything unless its like major. Anyway…

I plan on continuing this, if you all think it's worth finishing! Well, REVIEW and let me know if you want me to continue the citrusy scene above. 

**WARNING:** _IF CONTINUED WILL CONTAIN LEMON!!!_


	2. Your Worth

_Love and Lightening_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the anime series that I adore! Rock on Kenshin!

**Summary:** Well, this is your basic Kenshin and Kaoru get together story. Eh, you read the first chapter, you know the plot!

Author's Note: Well, much to my delight, everyone who reviewed urged me to write this second chapter! Thank you all so very much, I have never received such an enthusiastic and quick response to any story I have written, maybe Rurouni Kenshin fics are my calling? Well anyway, I know to told all of you a lemon would be in this chapter, and there might very well be, but I'll make you no promises. It's a lot more fun this way! Now, you have no idea what to expect. I'm seriously thinking of this being more than a one-shot……… Now, chapter to of Love and Lightening!!!!

         ----------------------------------------------~ * ~-----------------------------------------------

Last time on Rurouni Kenshin… 

Abruptly Kenshin's hand turned and gripped hers and pulled her up and against him in one strong, fluid movement that left her breathless. His hand remained around Kaoru's, while his other arm encircled her waist, pressing her to his chest. She was now certain he was trembling, as he released a shaking breathing into her hair and he moved to press his cheek against hers. 

She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, and she could hardly breath, the shock of the moment not leaving her fast enough. "Kenshin…" she managed, and she swallowed deeply, her heart now drumming against her ribs like a caged bird. Un sure of what would happen next. Note that Kaoru is going to be slightly more aggressive, cuz lets face it, in the series, she had more backbone than Kenshin in such matters…even though it still was very little backbone.

Chapter 2: Your worth 

Kenshin felt her hand cling to his, and her plea for him to stay. That was all it took to melt away the fine line that had been holding him back.  His hand turned, and he pulled her into him. He felt her hand release the blanket, leaving her naked, except for the binding about her chest.

He pressed her fully against him, his eyes falling shut as relief flooded his body, the feel of her so close to him, as bliss in it's truest form. Kenshin's eyes parted open slightly as he heard Kaoru whisper his name, her voice sending a tremor down his spin. He could feel her heart beating faster by the moment, and worry clouded his eyes as he pulled away from her enough to look into her eyes. '_Is she afraid?'_

The look in her eyes was parallel to his, with desire and love bare in those dark sapphire orbs. His hand released hers and traced a line up her neck before softly cupping her cheek in his palm, his thumb gently brushing her silky skin as he smiled fondled to her, his senses finally returning to him. _'I cannot do this…'_

"Aishiteru… Kenshin."  He watched her lips moves, as he heard her say the words his heart had longed for, but he knew this was not to be.  He closed his eyes and tilted his head down, resting his forehead against hers. "I am unworthy of your love Miss Kaoru…" He whispered, his heart pulling the energy to say such words from him.

~ ---*--- ~

Kaoru watched as he gazed deep into her eyes; his own returning her love ten fold, causing her to lose all coherent thought,  _'He truly loves me… Kenshin loves me…' _She sighed warmly as his hand smoothing over her cheek tenderly.

"Aishiteru… Kenshin." She whispered, saying for the first time, what she had felt for the longest time. Her heart fluttered, as his eyes feel shut, his smile melting away to nothing but a soft frown. Kenshin pressed his brow against hers, as he seemed to struggle to reply. Needless to say, Kaoru felt dread still her heart, as she remained unmoving in his arms.

"I am… unworthy of your love Miss Kaoru…" he muttered weakly. His voice betrayed the desire in his voice, and the strength of his embrace. But, just as she was certain he would not let her go, his grip loosened and he stepped away. As before, Kenshin's eyes were shadowed from sight, and his expression severe. Yet, she could still feel, rather than feel the tension now, _'Alright… I am Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin style. I've been forceful before, this should not be any different!' _ Kaoru stepped forward, placing a hand firmly on the center of his chest, her fingers slipping under the slightly agape fabric of his kimono.

He looked up and stepped back swiftly, only to thrust his back into the wall directly behind him. Kaoru had effectively cornered Kenshin, and she could not keep the smile of victory from caressing her lips as she watched the fearful rurouni blink at her in astonishment. Was he truly that surprised by her initiative?  "I believe that is for me to decide!" she almost shouted, her voice growing stronger by the moment. '_This isn't so difficult!_'

The samurai stammered, his eyes darting from her hand to her face in a hurried fashion, "Bu… but Miss Kaoru I have the blood of countless people on my hands I could neve…" he stopped as she gripped one of his hands in her unoccupied hand, and lifted it to her eyes.  "Whatever was on these hands… was washed away a long time ago…" she whispered, her eyes shifting to his.

Before he could continue, what she considered to be a dead issue, Kaoru slowly began to slide the right sleeve of his magenta kimono off his shoulder, Kenshin became very still, and swallowed deeply and audibly. It brought a warm smile to her eyes, his worry bringing out his more innocent side. Yet, as much as she loved that part of him, that was not what she wanted this moment. Kaoru smoothed her hand over his damp chest, moving towards the remaining sleeve, only to brush it off as well.

A devious smile lit her eyes as she traced a single finger down the center of his sculpted chest, tracing the moist contours of his upper body, before brushing the back of her hand back up, dragging her nails over his upper body. Kaoru watched his eyes the entire time; his eyes becoming heavy and laden with something other than sleep. His lips were faintly parted, heated breaths. _'He's panting?' _She slowly stepped forward, leaving only a breath of air between them. Her hand combing the hair from his brow.

~ ---*--- ~

It was all Kenshin could do just to keep his body under control. His darker half rising to the surface as her light caresses played over his damp skin. The battousai could not understand why he did not take her right then. Kaoru obviously wanted him completely. It was only his ideals that kept him from having his way with her this very moment.

He tried his best not to focus on anything, but his eyes continued to shift to her curved frame. His eyes only came back to hers as she removed his sweat-burdened mane. The lust in her normally innocent eyes only made his loins burn that much more for her touch. He wished to explore ever inch of her alabaster skin and show her pleasure she had not known was possible.  

"Don't you want me Kenshin?" came her sweet voice again. He took in a long, slow breath, hoping to clear his head, but the sweet scent of jasmine and rain only made his body ache more so. " Kaoru… we are not married… your reputation…" he hated how weak his voice sounded. It was as he had been running for quite some time, how deep and breathless his words came out.

He watched unsure as Kaoru sighed heavily, but the moment he thought she was going to back down, she threw herself at him, her arms encircling his neck, and her lips meeting his fully.

His eyes were only widened with surprise for a brief second before they fell closed and his arms met her embrace, crushing her body to his. Kaoru's kiss was clumsy at first; this was no doubt her first. That thought made honor swell in his heart _'I am the first…'_ Kenshin returned her, guiding her along until she began to kiss him more deeply, becoming braver by the moment. Kenshin could not help but moan against her mouth, drawing one from her as well. Her hot lips fed on his hungrily, his soul feeling that much more complete. But he needed more, and how her hips seemed to instinctively press against his; he gathered she felt the same way. 

The samurai smoothed one of his hands over her back, the other drifting past her waist. He reveled in the feel of her skin beneath his calloused hands. His mind was swimming, his most heated dreams colliding with reality. Kenshin released her lips, only to explore her neck, nibbling at her soft flesh, extracting a loud sigh from Kaoru's mouth. He faintly chuckled as he felt her release the binding of his hair, it falling down his back, and drifting over his shoulders.

Kaoru began combing her fingers through his fiery locks, dragging her nails down his scalp and along the nap of his neck. Kenshin shuddered suddenly, he had never thought of such an action feeling so good. Much to his pleasure she continued to do this as his lips moved lower over her collarbone, but he paused, his eyes tinged with the faintest golden hues as he traced his tongue up her throat, only to clamp his teeth over her ear. Kenshin went to nibbling and sucking it softly, eyes falling shut as they returned to deep violet.

~ ---*--- ~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I deeply apologize for the delay in this chapter, and more so for it's abrupt end. I had planed on this chapter being long, but alas, life had other plans.

Hehe I have a decent reason, my boyfriend dumped me last night WHILE I was writing this chp. I simply don't have it in me at the present time to finish this chp. But don't worry! I'll be better soon (hopes) I figured you all would like a little now, than a lot way later! So, hope you enjoyed this, and I say once more SORRY for ending it so abruptly.


	3. My Kenshin

_Love and Lightening_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the anime series that I adore! Rock on Kenshin!

**Summary:** Well, this is your basic Kenshin and Kaoru get together story. 

Author's Note:  Well… All I can say is, that I am deeply sorry for this un called for break. But I have kicked myself enough to get myself writing again, I can only help that my writing ability has came out of the break up unscathed. Thank you all for your kindness and understanding! It means a lot to me, and helped cheer me up while going through a rough time. Now... let the torture of fighting writer's block commence!!

Side note… this isn't going to be as… hard core as I had planned, it has taken a much more...fluffy turn. No worries lemon fans… its still lemony… its just more like lemony fluff.

---

_Last time On Rurouni Kenshin………_

The samurai smoothed one of his hands over her back, the other drifting past her waist. He reveled in the feel of her skin beneath his calloused hands. His mind was swimming, his most heated dreams colliding with reality. Kenshin released her lips, only to explore her neck, nibbling at her soft flesh, extracting a loud sigh from Kaoru's mouth. He faintly chuckled as he felt her release the binding of his hair, allowing crimson locks to fall down his back, and drifting over his shoulders.

Kaoru began combing her fingers through his fiery locks, dragging her nails down his scalp and along the nap of his neck. Kenshin shuddered suddenly, he had never thought of such an action feeling so good. Much to his pleasure she continued to do this as his lips moved lower over her collarbone, but he paused, his eyes tinged with the faintest golden hues as he traced his tongue up her throat, only to clamp his teeth over her ear. Kenshin went to nibbling and sucking it softly, eyes falling shut as they returned to a deep violet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru felt a wave of weakness run down her body, resting in her knees. Everything she had imagined in her countless day dreams were now tangible, and grasped tightly in her hands. 'Kenshin…' Her lips parted with a loud sigh as his lips played over her skin, leaving her ear reluctantly to return to the soft flesh of her neck. For a moment, she wondered if she should be embarrassed, being naked, and pressed against a man she was not even engaged to.

But she felt nothing of the sort, only an overwhelming joy with in her; the warmth of his skin against hers, the weight of his powerful arms around her, his hands exploring her curves softly. "I love you, Kenshin…" Kaoru breathed into his ear, eyes fallen shut, reveling in his touch.

Everything seemed to be moving too fast, while on the other hand time appeared to stand still around them. Even the storm outside seemed to have paused for them, leaving only the light rain. The world was suddenly revolving around them, or at least as far as Kaoru was concerned it was. Nothing else mattered now, but the man she loved in her arms, returning her love.

~ ---*--- ~

He was losing the battle against his inner self. Battosai struggled against his restraint. _'I cannot do this to her… She may love me, but she is too young for this…' _Yet as his hands traveled over her silken skin, and his senses were overpowered by her mere presence; it all seemed pointless.

In an instant, he was lying down, Kaoru pinned beneath him, staring up at him. Her face flushed, eyes wide with surprise. Kenshin's hands placed on the futon on either side of her head, his hair falling in a copper-ish curtain around them. It was then he realized just how dire his situation was. Battosai was taking over; he was losing control.

The Rurouni parted his lips to warn Kaoru, to tell her to leave, but his words fell silent as her lips met his once more. Her strong slender arms encircled his neck and her soft lips caressed his own, with much more skill than before. _'She learns fast, that she does.' _ He mused for a moment, before giving into her embrace, and returning her kiss with matching intensity.

A shudder racked his frame then, as she slid her hands over his shoulders, and slowly over the rigid muscles of his arms. Kaoru's hands almost seemed cold against his searing skin. 

But all thought stopped as Kaoru fled his mouth only to kiss the crook of his neck gently, feather soft traces of her lips against his shoulder, then back up to along his jaw line. His senses were drowning in her presence. Everything seemed to be blurring together, while remaining crystal clear. Kenshin faintly wondered how he could possibly keep his darker half under control, while the simple task of breathing seemed to be requiring all of his concentration.

~ ---*--- ~

Kaoru had no real knowledge of what she was doing; she merely went with what felt right. Obeying her emotions seemed to be the right way to go, as she felt the man above her tremble under her caresses. 'I cannot believe this is actually happening.'  

"Kenshin… Is this…" her words spilled from her lips no louder than a whisper, and died altogether as Kenshin places a gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips lingered there after as he spoke against her flesh " Yes… As much as I have dreamt and longed for this moment… This is real." Her eyes fluttered open to watch as he pulled away from her just slightly, to gaze down at her. He seemed to stare straight into the depths of her being in those few moments.

"If this is truly a dream, then I just pray for the sun to never rise, and allow my slumber to last forever…" He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. Kaoru closed her lids once more, the warmth of his lips caressing her own passionately making her body grow take much more complete.

But her body yearned for more; it craved completeness that only this man could bring her. She returned his kiss with equal warmth her hands sliding up his arms until falling about his neck. Rusty locks of hair brushing delicately over her alabaster skin.

 Kaoru broke from his embrace breathless, "Kenshin, I love you" The sound of those words rang true to her Rurouni, and something flickered in those amber tinged orbs. An understanding, that he was all that she would ever want, the only one she would ever love.

His fingers lifted against her cheek, brushing her skin with the faintest touch. She nuzzles against his hand; only opening her eyes again as the weight of his body above her is suddenly absent, leaving her instantly longing for the warmth of his presence. Her eyes find him shedding the remnants of his kimono; eyes shadowed by scarlet bangs.

Kaoru's eyes fall to the side and a blush rushes to her cheeks as she waits for him to finish undressing.

~ ---*--- ~

He watches her eyes fall away, and cannot help but smile lightly over her innocence. His hands allow his clothing to fall from his lean form, and he returned to his perch over her. Kenshin could see she had grown very still, he could almost feel the tension hovering over her body.

Reaching out her softly took her chin in his hand and turned her eyes to him. He was lost for what seemed like an eternity in those sapphire depths before his voice came back to him. Kenshin's body almost quaked with need, and all of his restraint went into his voice. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" Kaoru blinked but nodded almost immediately, without hesitation.

The samurai recaptured her lips with her assurance, and released her jaw, combing his fingers through black satin tresses. His lips fed at hers with a hunger and need that nearly frightened him but, a happiness he had longed for since Tamoe's death was now in his hands. She accepted him, and wanted him. His days of wandering would now end, and he would spend his days with this woman.

Kenshin soon left her mouth to leave soft kisses along her exposed throat and further down still. A soft, longing cry, nearly inaudible, escaped from Kaoru's lips as she tilted her head back. He drew his fingers lightly over her face and traced a line down her neck. Trying desperately to move slowly.

His eyes wandered down over her soft curves before returning to her face, growing relaxed once again. His hands moved over her arms slowly, enjoying the velvet texture of her skin against his sword callused hands. His attention remained mostly on her face, watching for any signs of discomfort in his actions as his palms moved to stroke her sides slowly. Kenshin lowered his lips to her chest, his lungs filling with the alluring scent of Jasmine and passion from the woman in his hands.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the melody and peace that seemed to surround them; the fell of her sides steadily heaving with her breath, the rain just outside, and the thunder in the distance. "You are truly beautiful…" He murmured against her skin, his mouth capturing one of her nipples, his hand sliding down her form to grasp her hip.

~ ---*--- ~

Her mind swam at Kenshin's ministrations, all of this foreign yet intoxicating all at once. It felt as if ever inch of her body longed to be touched, and ever brush of his skin against her body only caused her to ache for more. "…Kenshin…" Kaoru uttered breathlessly as he moved to her other breast, his hands smoothing over the top of her thighs.

Kaoru found herself winding her fingers through his hair, and she parted open her lust laden eyes to gaze down at her samurai. His eyes were intense, gold glowing amongst deep lilac hues. Kaoru felt her breath catch briefly in her throat. '_Battosai_' She wasn't sure if she should be frightened or not. Her eyes closed slowly and she leaned her head back as his lips left her breasts and traveled slowly lower. '_Even if he slayed men by the hundreds… He never did it for the pleasure of spilling blood. If he had enjoyed killing, he would never had sworn not to take another mans life ever again. He may be different now, but he has always been who he is…Hitokiri or Rurouni, he is still my Kenshin'_

With that, Kaoru knew she would stand by Kenshin forever, even if he was forced to kill, even in Battosai returned. She would always love Kenshin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Okay. there is no lemon, yet. I just really want to get this chapter out now. I swear to you all The next update will be coming ASAP, I'll be writing every available moment I can spare!

I thank everyone out there who hasn't given up on this fic or me… I deeply regret the wait I put you all through. But yes, next chp, a defiantly lemony one. So..I hope I get afew reviews..though I'm not very deserving.

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Justin, my love and my inspiration! Everyone, thank him, he is my new boyfriend, and the man who has rekindled my writing spirit

I love you

~ Anime Goddess


	4. Forgive me

Love and Lightening

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the anime series that I adore! Rock on Kenshin!

**Summary :** Well, this is your basic Kenshin and Kaoru get together story. It might develop into a full length story with like a killer plot and stuff like that, depending if you guys, the readers tell me its worth your time. Yes this has the potential of becoming a lemon, so you have been warned!

CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT

Dear Readers,

Greetings to my few noble readers. I would first like to apologize from the very bottom of my heart for this long, very long break between my last update, and now. I could list on both my hands and endless array of excuses for my actions, but none will be given, for none of them matter now.

My hope is to pick up where I have left off, and give you, the readers, the continuation you have all been waiting and begging for. Though with nearly 3 years since my last chapter, my writing style and caliber may have changed drastically, so I feel I should warn you first. This may not be the author you once knew. Hopefully my work will have improved with age and practice, instead of growing old and stale with technique.

I hope to have the new chapter up this week, and it will hopefully be long and satisfying. **THERE WILL BE A LEMON **in the following chapter. It shall be graphic, but with taste. If one can believe such a thing exists.

So, I hope to hear what you all have to say about my absence, I will accept much needed scolding and criticism. I hope you like the next chapter, and tell me what you think….

Your servant,

Anime Goddess (2)


End file.
